1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus having a plurality of antennas and a method of wireless communication.
2. Related Art
Conventional wireless apparatuses perform a diversity or have a smart antenna composed of an antenna on a single terminal or a mobile station, in order to reduce influence of fading seen as a problem of mobile communication. In this case, a plurality of antennas are necessary, and the antennas have to be disposed separate from each other by a prescribed distance, in order to obtain desirable properties which are omnidirectional and noncorrelated. Because of this, in most cases, it is impossible to realize the desirable properties in the terminal and the mobile station which have a limitation to body size.
The size of the antenna may become large according to frequencies, in order to realize the antenna which ideally operates. If an antenna with small size is used, desirable properties of the antenna will not be obtained.
As a method of solving these problems, techniques in which wireless terminals are connected to an autonomous distributed wireless network that does not need access points, and the diversity is performed by combining reception signals with each other is disclosed in Japanese patent Laid-open Pub. No. 2001-189971.
In the conventional techniques, however, all the reception signals are transmitted between the terminals. Because of this, if information amount of the reception signals is large, huge load is added to the autonomous distributed wireless network. For example, when a data of moving images are received, communication has to be performed at a transmission speed of about several hundred kilometers in the autonomous distributed wireless network. When such signals are simultaneously transmitted between a plurality of terminals, congestion occurs, it becomes impossible to communicate between the terminals within a desirable time, and diversity reception originally intended may become impossible.